


Let's Make Purple

by Papa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, I'm still in denial about Meg, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up at her, eyes full of slight confusion, "Why are you laughing...?"</p>
<p>She tapped her lips, "It looks like you've stolen some old woman's lipstick, Clarence..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Purple

_'_ I don't understand, what is a corn dog?' Castiel stared at the oddly rotating confection, its golden crust glinting with melted butter and grease, 'If it doesn't have any corn, then why-'  
  
'Please, Cas,' Meg gave him a pained look, her dark eyes scanning his regularly stone-hard face, 'It's just something humans call food, stop thinking so much into it.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Clarence,' Meg sighed and put her hands on her hips in a seemingly upset way, 'I don't want to have to explain the reasons of humans dietary satisfactions to an angel who likes eating raw meat.'  
  
Castiel stiffened, 'That was only-'  
  
The blonde demon raised a hand, 'I honestly don't want to hear it, cloud hopper.'  
  
The brunette angel swallowed, looking away as the two continued down the aisle. Ever since Meg had escaped Purgatory, she had been...edgy. Yes, edgy, scared, and rather quiet. Her attitude towards everything had seemed to change, she wasn't her usual sassy-filled, demoness self. This happened to cause Castiel to be slightly worried. What had happened? What had caused the demon the angel knew all too well to become a particularly wimpy half-assed version of herself?  
  
'Oh look,' Meg pointed to a bag of funny looking orange triangles, 'Those are the best.'  
  
Castiel watched as the blonde sauntered over to the red bag, picking up and holding it close to herself. His head tilted to the side as she nearly ran back to his side, glancing over her shoulder every now and then.   
  
'See anything?' He asked, he had decided it best not to question her antics since she did this so often.  
  
'Nah,' she shook her head, 'Nothing...'  
  
She grabbed onto the bottom of the angel's trenchcoat and continued to pull him down the aisle, examining the different sorts of junk foods as she did. Cas, who had spaced out as he allowed himself to be tugged along, let his thoughts wander to how they had gotten into this situation in the first place. Being stuck in a gas station in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by hellhounds, and with no visible way of getting out. Perfect.  
  
'Hey,' Meg tugged on his coat and pointed to the Icee machine at the back of the shop, 'Ever had a smoothie?'  
  
Cas shook his head.  
  
'Huh...well, ever had shaved ice?'  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
Meg sighed and rolled her eyes as she practically dragged the angel to the back of the store, 'Well, you're going to now.'  
  
She pulled a large plastic cup from its metal holder and slid a hand across the pale-pink buttons of the machine, 'Pick a flavor.'  
  
'I-I don't...' Cas swallowed as the demon gave him a look, so he randomly chose the brightest color.  
  
'Cherry?' Meg chuckled as she held the cup under the red nozzle, 'Well, well, the best flavor of them all...'  
  
Cas pursed his lips as he felt he should correct her by saying how peanut butter was the best flavor, but decided against it. He tilted his head curiously as he watched the neon red froth spill into the awaiting empty void that Meg had dubbed a cup. Cautsiously, he took a step forward, leaning down a bit to get a closer look at the colorful liquid...no...solid? He wasn't completely sure what it was.   
  
'What is it exactly?' He asked as the blonde released the button, pulling the cup away to put a clear plastic lid on it, 'It seems...abnormal...'  
  
Meg scoffed, 'Says the one wearing a trenchcoat in ninety-degree weather.'  
  
The angel paused as he stood straight, looking down at his attire, 'Should I change...?'  
  
Meg glanced at him, pulling a blue straw from its paper sleeve, 'No...you may look abnormal...but abnormal's pretty sexy nowadays.'  
  
Cas turned pink and looked away, swallowing thickly. He still wasn't at all used to Meg's...fluid language.   
  
'Here you go, feathers,' She held up the cup, 'Bottoms up.'  
  
Taking the beverage from her carefully, the angel examined it before wrapping his lips around the blue plastic and hesitantly slurping the red concoction. His bright blue eyes widened considerably and he let go of the straw, staring at Meg.   
  
'Well?' She grinned, 'Is it as good as you'd thought...?'  
  
He didn't say anything as he quickly began drinking the frothy liquid again, eyes closed in pure bliss. Meg chuckled and shook her head as she turned to get herself her own cup, going over to the blue raspberry button and carefully pushing it. The cerulean froth filled the plastic cup to the brim and she let go of the button, carefully placing the lid on the top. She smirked to herself as she pulled out a red straw from its paper binding.   
  
She grinned a bit as she took a long pull from the blue drink, smiling a bit as the cold feeling filled her mouth. She let go of the straw and looked over at Castiel, who was now adorned with bright red lips. She held back a laugh as he stared down at his empty plastic cup, a few droplets of red liquid staining the bottom.  
  
He looked up at her, eyes full of slight confusion, 'Why are you laughing...?'  
  
She tapped her own lips, 'It looks like you've stolen some old woman's lipstick, Clarence...'  
  
He blinked and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at it curiously, surprised as he saw the bright red stain, 'Why...'  
  
'It's a weird human thing,' She smirked and continued to slurp her own drink, 'Besides, it'll come in handy later.'  
  
He frowned but sighed, looking back down at his empty cup. He was incredibly confused but then again, this was Meg he was with. He glanced up at her as she set down her cup. He widened his eyes as he stared at her brightly stained lips.   
  
'Meg...' He suddenly reached out, pressing his forefinger against her cerulean lips, 'What...'  
  
Meg held back a grin as she studied her unicorn's incredibly confused face. His eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed her lips with his finger, lips pursed in concentration.   
  
She pulled her head back and chuckled, taking his hand, 'Calm down, cloud hopper, it's just from the drink.'  
  
'Oh...' Cas felt a bit relived, he had thought she was cold due to her pale-blue lips. That was something that happened to humans when they were cold...wasn't it? Pneumonia, yes, that's what it was called, 'I thought...'  
  
She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, 'It's fine, Cas, really. You don't have to go worrying your pretty little halo about me...'  
  
 He frowned, he didn't like the thought of not worrying about her... He had already lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. He leaned closer to her a bit, pulling her hand, that was surprisingly still holding his own, and pulled her close.   
  
'Meg...' He wrapped his arms around her, setting his head on top of hers.   
  
The blonde demon stiffened, raising her eyebrows as the angel pressed her against his chest. She sighed, taking a deep breath. She always enjoyed the angel's smell. It was like...clouds...or grass...something fresh and clean.   
  
Cas nuzzled her head gently, inhaling her scent. He personally could never place his demon's smell. He would've thought it'd been peanut butter, like her kisses, but it was more...spicy...  
  
'Hey...' Meg pulled back from the hug, tilting her head up, 'Now that we've got our lips 'painted'...what do you say we make a new color?'  
  
The angel tilted his head, curious as to what she was talking about, 'What do you mean...?'  
  
'I've got blue lips and you've got red lips, put the two together and you get purple lips,' Meg explained, a sly smirk on her face.   
  
Before he could protest, Meg's lips were on his own. He slowly kissed back, surprised that her kiss wasn't at all like peanut butter. Instead it tasted like...raspberries? He only ate a few of the strange berries when he was a human...but their taste wasn't at all as strong as the flavor in Meg's kiss.   
  
He tilted his head as he began to deepen the kiss, only to have the demon pull away with a smirk. He was surprised when he saw that her blue lips were now a slight lilac...not as purple as he would have thought.   
  
Meg chuckled as she noted how little Cas' lips had changed color, ah well... There was always next time.   
  
'What other colors are there to make?' Cas suddenly asked, making the blonde raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
'What do you mean?' She asked  
  
'I'd...I'd like to make more colors...with you,' He said slowly, nodding to the Icee machine, 'I'd like to make more colors...than just purple...'  
  
Meg smirked slowly, snatching up a plastic cup, 'Well then...let's get started.'


End file.
